Read Me
by BananaBabe903
Summary: Sonny gets kicked out of her dressing room and retreats to her fave reading spot... to meet Chad with a book about clans and cats? And he's read The Clique? Is Massie really speaking to Sonny? One-shot Channy.


**Hey, guys it's me with more Channy!!!! :) Shout out to those of you who read "The Clique" and "Warriors"! :)**

**Disclaimer: noooothing**

* * *

"Tawni, it's _not _your personal dressing room!" Sonny yelled at her fellow cast member/roommate, banging on the door while doing so. If someone had been walking by and noticed a beautiful, brunette teenager with wet hair and who was holding the Clique series while banging on a door calling out a rather unique name, someone either would've called the police, or just simply run away.

"It is now!" Tawni yelled back. She apparently turned on her blow dryer to drown out Sonny's complaining. Sonny sighed and sank to the ground when she got an idea.

Sometimes she went down to the basement on Tuesdays (today was a Thursday) to read on the sofa next to a crackling fireplace. So after being kicked out of _her _dressing room, she decided to go down there with her second-favorite book series.

Sonny clutched _These Boots Were Made For Stalking _close to her chest, afraid that someone would call her out in the middle of the hallway for reading such a shallow and egotistical book. Massie's voice rang in her head.

"_You're an Alpha, Sonny!" _ Massie barked. _"You can do it!" _Sonny lifted her head higher and strutted down the hallway, proud. Then she stopped walking, realizing that she was getting advice from a fictional character.

Sonny quickly paced through the hallways and down stairs until she reached the basement. She quietly pushed open the creaky door to see a guy sitting in _her _seat, his nose in a book.

"Hey!" Sonny called. "Who are—_Chad????_" Chad Dylan Cooper looked up, resembling Claire after Cam had caught her snogging Josh.

"Uh, hey Sonny," he said, rubbing his neck awkwardly. He threw the book to the side. "Whatcha, erm, _doing here_?"

Sonny stamped over to him. "This is _my _personal reading room," declared Sonny. She was taken aback at her own brattiness—wow, reading these books sure were taking an effect on her.

"NO, I come here every Thursday to read and I _never _see you," Chad pointed out.

"Well that's because I come here on _Tuesday_, but Tawni kicked me out of here so now I'm here on _Thursday_," she informed, redundantly. Then a thought hit her. "Besides, I thought you didn't read. I thought people read _for you_."

Chad panicked. Even a great actor like him would never dare lie to Alpha Allison Munroe! Sonny felt mighty. "Err, Eduardo is out with the stomach flu and err, Liesle is on maternity leave," he lied.

Sonny let out a laugh. "Puh-leeze, 'Eduardo' and 'Liesle'? That was the name of the two characters you and Tawni played back on that one movie _'The Queen's Marriage'_… and what are you reading?"

Sonny snatched the book out of his hands and laughed in surprise. "_Warriors?_" she laughed. "_Rising Storm_???" she said in a dramatic voice. Sonny threw the book back at Chad. She was right next to him except she wasn't sitting on the couch. "You _do _realize that this book is about _cats_???"

"Yes. Yes I do," Chad shot back.

Sonny chuckled. "And I'm guessing 'Liesle' and 'Eduardo' watch _Phineas and Ferb _for you too, huh?" she teased.

Chad's voice flushed red. "Fine, fine, you got me." He was apparently too tired to pick fights with the famous Sonny Munroe. "Here, Sonny, sit." He patted the seat next to him. Sonny obediently sat.

"So, do you like the series?" Sonny asked, now calmer.

Chad flipped his hair and replied, "Yeah, sorta."

"Oh cool." It was like texting and after an hour or so it got awkward. "Soo, err, what clan do you think I'm like?"

"Oh, I think the Starclan…"

"Chad! Everyone in the Starclan is _dead_!" Sonny cried. Chad looked at her disbelievingly.

"You read _Warriors _too?"

Sonny blushed. Oops. She was caught. "Err, yeah, like, in the fifth grade," she replied.

"Hey, watch it." After more silence, he asked, "You are the brightest star in Hollywood, Sonny… well, except for me. Okay, brightest _female _star. Congratulations."

"Wow, Chad, thanks…" Sonny's voice trailed off. Before she knew it, she and Chad were fully making out in the middle of the basement on the couch.

Suddenly, a loud "MOOOOOO!" was heard throughout the room. "Oops, sorry." Sonny's face blushed. She picked up her phone and read the text. "It's Marshall," she apologized, standing up. "We're filming and they want everyone upstairs." She was in such a rush that she almost forgot her Clique book.

"Hey, Sonshine, you forgot your book."

"Oh, um, thanks." She was about to take it when Chad read the cover and his eyes widened.

"_The Clique_???" he gasped. Sonny thought he was going to ask her why she was reading such a shallow egotistical book.

"Chad, I can explain--,"

"No, Sonny. _Massie's _the one who needs to explain. She needs to get over herself and ditch Landon. I mean, he has a pug and all, but she and Derrington were _made for each other_," Chad cried. Then he thought about what he said and added, "Wow, that sounded gay."

Sonny let out a laugh and took her book. "Goodbye Chad."

"Goodbye, my dear Claire Lyons," replied Chad. Sonny, an extra skip in her step, bounded out of the basement door and up the stairs.

"Au revoir, my gregarious, blue-eyed, friendly friend!" Sonny sang back. As she walked towards the filming room, a thought struck her.

Reading books was almost as easy as reading Chad Dylan Cooper. Maybe she should start reading on _Thursday_....

* * *

**Cute, right? :) Didn't know how to end it. Anyway, please review!!!!**


End file.
